Moments Of Comfort
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Drabble collection for RWBY Week round 3! Each chapter is a different pairing among team RWBY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my 3rd round of RWBY Week! This is an idea I came up with a few years back, something I wanted to do in Monty's honor to prove that we'd never abandon the characters he created even after his passing. I typically do RWBY Week over the anniversary of his passing.**

 **For those of you who don't know or are new to this little event of mine, I thought up the idea and made it so each day of the week could be centered around any and each 'pair/couple' within Team RWBY. I have plenty of other/previous writings from previous RWBY Weeks on my tumblr and in my other drabble collection fics!**

 **A/N: Just so you know, since this is being written right after vol5, all of these chapters are basically set in the context right after their team reunion. I imagine they're in some safe house of Qrow's to recover a bit before going to Haven, and that's where these drabbles all take place.**

 **So here we go, starting off RWBY Week 3 with Ladybug Sunday!**

 **This was based off the line of dialogue prompt "Anything but that..."**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Moments Of Comfort

Chapter 1.

"Blake, come on! It's time to get up!"

Ruby had woken up moments earlier, hopped out of bed here at the safe house, stretched, changed clothes, and brushed her teeth already. But by the time she returned to the bed she found Blake hadn't budged even an inch.

She was still lying on her side with the blankets half-pulled over herself, hair a frazzled mess, ears ruffled.

Ruby scampered back to her bedside wearing a grin, chucking to herself at the sight of her.

"Blaaaaake~"

Ruby reached out to shake her shoulder a little, earning a moan in response.

"Five more minutes..."

"That's what you said ten minutes ago!"

"Nn..." Blake turned herself over, facing away from her leader. Ruby chuckled again.

"Blake, come on. Pretty please?" She skirted around the bed to face Blake once more, then crouched and leaned herself over the edge to give her a quick sweet kiss.

Blake sighed happily, and she almost followed Ruby when she pulled away, but ultimately the Faunus girl's head remained embedded in the pillow. Ruby stood back up and cracked her fingers.

"Well, it looks like you leave me no choice." She turned around and headed off to the other side of the room.

Blake smiled to herself and buried her face into the pillow again, under the impression that Ruby had given up and was going to let her sleep longer.

But the second her Faunus ears picked up on the sounds of tiny little barks, Blake's eyes flew wide open.

"Oh, no..."

She half-pushed herself up onto her elbow as she watched Ruby approach her, only this time she had Zwei in her arms. Blake tossed over and flattened herself, weakly covering her face.

"Anything but that..."

"It's the only way, Blake!"

Ruby paused right next to Blake, who once again turned away from her.

But Ruby was determined. She held Zwei out, letting him hover right over her girlfriend's face. He wiggled and panted and yipped happily, pawing the air in an effort to get closer to Blake. She moaned again, ducking away, refusing to look up at his drooling face. She grabbed the covers and yanked them over her head as a shield.

"Ruby, please..."

"I warned you!"

Ruby slowly eased Zwei down onto the bed and let him loose. He instantly started barking, jumping up all over the blankets where Blake had covered herself. She cringed, feeling his paws trodding on her, scrambling over her shoulder and back as he panted eagerly above her ears.

He barked and barked, making her ears flinch. She tried to turn over again but the second she did he jumped on her chest, making her wheeze.

Ruby was a giggling mess next to her, but even she knew when to call it quits.

"All right Zwei, that's enough. I think she's mostly awake." She picked him up and put him back on the floor. "I'll take it from here."

As the corgi waddled away, Ruby sat down on the edge of the bed and slowly peeled the blankets away from Blake's face. Her girlfriend looked up at her half-tired, half-suspicious.

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah, I sent him on his little doggie way."

Blake relaxed a bit and let Ruby pull away the covers.

"I'll get up in a minute," she yawned. "I just-"

"Don't worry, I know exactly what you need, Blake!" Ruby leaned forward with a smile.

Blake was more than willing to accept a good-morning kiss to help rouse herself.

But of course she should've known better. This was Ruby Rose, after all.

Instead of a soft bumping of their limps Blake got something else entirely.

"Tickle attaaaaack!"

"Wha- _ah_!"

Before she could even hope to react or defend herself, Ruby's hands were already all over her, fingers wiggling and curling and poking all up and down her sides.

Blake shrieked, convulsing as Ruby ambushed her, feeling the jittery sensations shooting through her body - a rude awakening indeed after she'd been so calm and peaceful from slumber.

Ruby laughed as she pinned the Faunus girl down with her legs, straddling her and holding her in place so her hands could move freely. She poked Blake's sides and tickled her neck and shoulders.

Blake tried to free herself, but she was already weakened from the tickling and couldn't manage to push Ruby off. Her voice rose up in a strangely high-pitched laugh, her ears standing tall as she tried to grab for Ruby's hands and cover herself at the same time.

"R-Ruby-"

"You asked for this, Blake!"

Ruby didn't let up even when Blake tried to roll over and shake her off. Ruby pushed her back down and leaned over her, brushing her nose against Blake's. She paused for a second, waiting until her girlfriend opened her eyes and looked up at her.

"R-Ruby, please..."

"Nope. You said anything but Zwei, so now it's this! And it's time for my special move~"

"Ruby-"

But the brunette didn't listen. She buried her face in Blake's collar and nuzzled her shirt aside until her lips met Blake's skin directly. Immediately, she started blowing raspberries onto her neck.

Blake shrieked again, whimpering as she clung to her leader's back. Her whole body trembled with laughter and tingling as she accepted her fate.

Ruby blew onto her skin a few more times before sitting back up, her hands still running up and down Blake's sides a few more times. She drank in the scene of Blake all messy from sleep and now from the tickling as well. She was breathless, her hair ruffled and ears sitting at different angles, clothes messy and cheeks pink as she tried to catch her breath.

But Ruby's favorite part was the smile on her lips.

She ended her attack and leaned forward once again.

Blake instinctively tried to curl in on herself, but the tickling didn't resume. Instead she felt Ruby's mouth on hers, kissing her softly.

Blake gasped, but as she realized it was over her hands gradually loosened their grip on Ruby's arms. She accepted her defeat and lie still as Ruby peppered kisses all over her face and ears.

"You should've known better, Blake," she mused.

"I... really should've..."

Ruby climbed off of her now as she let Blake catch her breath. She sat next to her and rubbed a hand over Blake's stomach in soothing little circles. She sat with her until she could feel Blake's pulse slow back down to a normal pace.

When she was finally able to, Blake cracked her eyes open.

"You win."

"I know!" Ruby bent down to peck her lips again, then stood. "Come on, breakfast is gonna get cold!" She took both of Blake's hands in hers and helped her sit up, coaxing her out of bed.

Blake shook herself off before dipping down to steal a kiss of her own. Ruby hummed and kissed back happily.

It definitely beat a wake-up kiss from the dog, that was for sure.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't ask how Zwei got to them aha. I guess this one could've just been back at their Beacon dorm room but with the series so far away from that setting now I think it's best to just imagine them in some safe house laying low for a few days. Future chapters are clearly set up that way.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is much more clearly set after the vol5 reunion. Since Ruby and Blake got the cute tickling, Blake and Weiss get a bit of angst. But only a bit.**

 **Here we go for Monochrome Monday!**

 **This prompt was based off the dialogue line "I'm sorry for yelling."**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

It had been Weiss' suggestion to come outside and train a bit.

It hadn't been long since the battle with Cinder and Raven, but the heiress was eager to continue practicing in order to hone and perfect her skills to the best of her abilities.

Blake wasn't insensitive enough to point out it was probably because Weiss wanted to feel capable in spite of her newest injury.

Blake hadn't seen it happen herself, but she'd heard enough about what had occurred, and she still cringed and felt nauseous to imagine it. She'd mainly agreed to come out here and train with Weiss today so she could keep an eye on her.

They started with a sword fight, Blake's katana against Weiss' rapier. As stubborn as Weiss was, she could acknowledge her flaws and understood that she'd relied far too heavily upon her summoning in the previous fight, and it had cost her dearly. She wanted to practice different things now, including close-range.

Blake wasn't about to insult her girlfriend by not trying her hardest against her, but she wasn't too keen on the idea of potentially reopening the wound either.

So as Weiss charged at her, Blake parried and deflected the blows with precise force. When she aimed her own hits she didn't put her full weight behind them like she might've against a real opponent.

They'd been doing this for nearly half an hour already though, with very short breaks in between rounds. Part of her just wanted to finish sparring so she could take Weiss back inside to have her rest.

Maybe that was why her next blow was subconsciously a bit harder than the others.

Weiss blocked, but the force of Blake's hit had the heiress' heels skidding back in the dirt, and when they pushed apart Weiss staggered. Blake immediately dove forward to wrap an arm around her waist.

"Weiss!" Ears flat, she gently pulled her breathless girlfriend back to her feet. "Sorry. Are you okay?"

"Don't be sorry," she huffed. "That was very good on your part, Blake. I'm the one who's still lacking in this department." She righted herself and dusted off her dress a bit, heaving a sigh.

Blake cautiously let her go, a bit relieved now in thinking they were finished. But before she could sheathe her weapon Weiss twirled hers as she readied herself for more.

"All right then, let's keep going."

Blake's ears went flat all over again.

"Weiss, don't you think this is enough for now?"

"Nonsense. I've got to practice getting more accustomed to this style." She lifted her rapier, eyes focused. "Let's go again."

"Weiss-"

"I promise I won't-"

"I said _enough!_ "

Blake's voice blurted out in a shout, one so loud and sharp she heard birds cawing and flying off from the trees. Weiss froze, her heart seizing for a second as her eyes went wide.

"Blake...?"

And only then did Blake realize what she'd done.

That uncertainty in Weiss' eyes. That fear.

 _She'd_ done that.

"N-No..." She dropped her katana, legs shaking as tears started to swell up. "Weiss, I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't..."

She felt sick. Wretched. To have yelled like that at her own teammate, her own girlfriend...

The tears started dripping down as she searched Weiss' astonished expression. Blake had only just come back to her, and now she felt like she wanted to run again.

But in spite of her shock, Weiss recognized that dread in Blake's eyes. She too dropped her weapon, reaching out to hold onto Blake's hand so she couldn't run away.

"It's all right, Blake. You just startled me, that's all."

"No..." Blake ducked her face into her shoulder and shook her head furiously. "No, th-that- I shouldn't have-" It was all she could do to reach out with shaking hands toward her, fearful Weiss might try to pull away. But she didn't, and Blake gathered the heiress into her arms, holding her tightly. "I shouldn't have... I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm so sorry..."

"It's all right."

"No it isn't," Blake choked. "I'd told myself I wouldn't... be like _them..._ Th-That I wouldn't ever raise my voice or my weapon unless it was for the better... but I hurt you-"

"You're talking nonsense," Weiss sighed, circling her arms around the small of Blake's back. "You didn't intend to hurt me, Blake. I know that. I know you were only worrying about me. It's my fault for being so stubborn. I wasn't considering how you felt." She closed her eyes, turning her face into the side of Blake's neck. "You're not like them at all, Blake. You never were and you never will be."

Blake sobbed again, her right hand gradually sliding across Weiss' back to come to a halt over her right side, where the scar was still fresh underneath. When they pressed together like this, it overlapped the spot where Blake's own scar was.

If anything that was proof enough that Weiss was correct, that she _wasn't_ like Adam or the White Fang. But it didn't stop Blake from feeling like the most horrible person on the face of the planet for shouting at her.

Weiss had never yelled at her like that, only in the heat of battle, but never like this. Never when they were alone together, harmlessly training. Even though Weiss was a rather loud and argumentative person by nature, she'd never once lashed out at Blake like that since they'd become friends.

Her Faunus ears flicked in pain as Blake remembered her own voice rising up like that, and she sobbed again.

Weiss clung to her back softly, lifting her head just a bit to kiss Blake's cheek.

"It's all right, Blake. I know you were just worried about me. And all of this has everyone a bit stressed out. I understand. You didn't hurt me." She pressed as closely as she physically could, finding refuge in Blake's arms and letting her hide in hers as well. "You're reading into this far too much, Blake. Stick to just the books."

Her attempt at a small joke was tactful and effective enough to soften the mood. Blake's tears began to slow as she understood Weiss was all right, unhurt by her thoughtlessness. She sighed into the side of Weiss' neck, her hand still tracing circles over the heiress' right side.

"Sorry," she said again. "I'm really sorry I yelled... After all the time we spent apart, and then for me to do something like that when we've just found each other again-"

"We've just been through this, Blake. It's all right. I know you didn't mean it in a bad way." Weiss turned her face so she could softly kiss the Faunus girl's cheek again, hugging her shoulders more tightly. She guided Blake's head down a little until Weiss had access to her Faunus ears. She kissed them both as well.

At the same time Blake reciprocated with a kiss to Weiss' scarred cheek. She brushed their noses together, nuzzling affectionately until their lips came together for a moment.

With the tears having stopped by now, they parted with smiles, though Blake's ears still flicked nervously.

"You're sure you're okay?"

"I am." Weiss crouched down to pick up their weapons and handed Blake hers. "Now then, that's enough training for today. Why don't we head back in for a cup of tea?"

Her hand slid down to find Blake's, fingers threading together as she gave an encouraging tug. Blake's ears finally lifted all the way.

"That sounds perfect."

As they turned to head back toward the house, she leaned over to kiss the top of Weiss' head.

They found themselves alone in the kitchen as Weiss prepared tea for Blake, and Blake prepared coffee for Weiss.

The last time they'd had these drinks together had been back before the fall of Beacon. But they each found that the other could still make their favorite drink perfectly.

They sat down together on the couch and took idle sips of their drinks before putting the mugs aside and opting to just lean into one another. Weiss rested her cheek on Blake's shoulder, and in turn Blake leaned softly against her head.

After getting worn out from training and calming down with a warm drink, it wasn't difficult to close their eyes and doze off quietly together.

* * *

 **A/N: A speed round of some Monochrome angst and comfort. Sorry these are so short, but there's only so much free writing time I have this semester! I hope you enjoyed anyway!**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next is my drabble for RWBY Tuesday!**

 **This was actually an idea I've been wanting to do for a long time, but only just thought of the excuse to write it now. Team RWBY has their own bedroom in the safehouse okay shh.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 3.

After six long and lonely months apart, having their whole team back together felt utterly surreal. They'd still blink sometimes and think they were stuck inside a dream, and it would take the tender touch of a teammate or the forehead kiss of a sister to snap them out of it.

But even more difficult to believe than that was when the fighting had finally come to a pause and the four of them were able to retreat to Qrow's hideout, change clothes, shower, and get ready for bed.

Some part of them felt it would have just been nonstop fighting from here on out, until Salem had been defeated once and for all.

So it felt almost strange to be getting ready for bed together in a safe house now, dressed in soft comfortable clothing rather than their combat skirts and boots.

It also felt wrong now when even just one of them was apart from the others for longer than a few minutes.

As each of them took their individual turns in the bathroom, the other three sat together on the bed, leaning against shoulders, arms wrapped around waists, lips brushing over scars.

But in the end they all wound up together again on that bed, and it felt like a dream come true. Though there was a bit of a spacing issue, considering this safe house was meant for three or four people at the most, and they were squeezing in ten. At least Team RWBY had their own room together.

But still, the bed situation might prove to be a bit of an issue.

As the four of them stand now and try to visually measure the bed and think of a solution, Ruby gives her two cents first.

"Oh! How about Yang and Blake, you guys lie down first and Weiss and I will lie on top of you!"

"That could work," Blake said.

"However-" Weiss interjected. "I doubt it would be very comfortable for them to be crushed beneath us all night long. We're all still sore and recovering, mind you."

Ruby sighed. "Yeah, guess you're right... Then how about a spooning pile? I'll go first, Weiss goes behind me, Blake goes behind her and Yang goes behind her!"

"Perhaps if the mattress were a bit wider," Weiss notes. "But width is the issue here. Doing that would heighten the risk of someone falling off."

"Then what can we do?!" Ruby wailed. "I don't wanna split up! Not again..." Her voice tapered off, causing Blake and Weiss to immediately wrap her up in a soft hug.

"We won't," Blake murmured. "Even if we can't all sleep together on the bed, we'll still stay in the same room."

"No one is leaving anyone else again, you dunce."

"Okay..." Ruby sniffled and clung to them both, peering between their shoulders at her big sister, who had been quiet all this time. "Yang?"

The blonde reached out to pat her sister's head, ruffling her hair.

"I think I have an idea. Like Weiss said, the width of the mattress is our issue here. So we'll go with length."

The others looked up at her curiously.

"Do tell."

"Simple." Yang moved toward the bed and lifted up all the pillows, leaning them against the headboard. She sat down on the bed and leaned her back up against them, slouching a bit, but otherwise comfortably supported. She patted the space between her knees and looked expectantly up at her partner. "Blake?"

The Faunus girl flicked an ear as she began to understood the idea. She slowly crawled into place, settling herself between Yang's knees and easing herself back.

Yang looped both arms around her stomach and pulled her in to her chest snugly, resting her chin on Blake's shoulder. Blake leaned back, resting her full weight against Yang, a small purr already bubbling up. Her golden eyes flicked calmly up at their next teammate.

"Weiss?"

Weiss looked to the both of them and then back to Ruby. She heaved a sigh.

"I swear, the ideas you people come up with..."

But nonetheless, with a nudge from Ruby, Weiss sat down and sidled herself between Blake's knees. The purr only got louder as the heiress leaned back rather hesitantly. Blake reached out for her, mindful of where she placed her hand over Weiss' right side, coaxing her closer.

Weiss gradually relaxed against her chest, resting her head against the front of Blake's shoulder. The Faunus girl's purr resonated throughout Weiss' back and Yang's chest, putting them both at ease. When Weiss was finally settled she looked up to her leader and partner with an inviting smile.

"Ruby?"

And the brunette all but jumped onto the bed, making all of them bounce and chuckle. She shimmied her way in and cuddled tightly up against Weiss' chest, hugging her partner's arms the second they wrap around her.

"Yang, this was such a good idea!"

"Though our backs will be sore in the morning," Weiss muttered.

"But it'll have been worth it," Blake commented.

"For sure," Yang agreed.

She began emitting a faint heat, one that spread mostly to Blake, which made the purr grow louder. Yang's hands could make contact with Weiss' hair where she was resting against Blake's shoulder, so she idly began stroking through the heiress' tresses.

The same was true for Blake reaching Ruby, so she kept one arm around Weiss' collar and used her other hand to play through her leader's hair.

For a moment there was only silence, save for Blake's resonating purr. The warmth traveled through all of them as they made slight adjustments to ensure no one was being elbowed or crushed.

Once they'd all gotten as situated as possible, Ruby wiggled her way up to press a quick kiss to Weiss' cheek.

"Kiss train!"

Weiss rolled her eyes but kissed Ruby back. She then turned to pass it on to Blake, who purred in response, returned the kiss to Weiss, and then passed it on to Yang. Yang kissed her partner in return and then blew a kiss all the way back down to Ruby.

From there it was a lot of concerned whispers like "Are you warm enough?" and "Are you squished?" and "This doesn't hurt you, does it?"

But once they'd all found positions that were comfortable for themselves and the ones behind or in front of them, the four girls finally closed their eyes. The ones in front rested their heads on the shoulders or chests of those behind themselves, and the ones behind cradled the cheeks and embraced the stomachs and shoulders of those in front.

A cozy warmth pooled and spread between them, accompanied by the reassuring vibrations of Blake's purr.

Yang's hand found its way to the scar on Blake's stomach, covering it gently, her lips passing softly over each of her Faunus ears. Blake rested her head against Yang's prosthetic, nuzzling her elbow where metal met flesh. Her right hand rested carefully over Weiss' most-recent injury on her side.

Ruby also strained up a little to kiss her partner's scarred cheek tenderly.

In turn, Weiss brushed the backs of her nails lightly across Ruby's eyelids. Using the silver-eyed warrior's powers unknowingly made Ruby's head and eyes ache, but Weiss' feathery touch eased the soreness.

Ruby cuddled up against her partner's chest, able to both hear and feel Weiss' heartbeat thrumming throughout her whole body.

Likewise, Weiss was at a perfect angle to rest her head against Blake's pulse, and Blake pressed close against Yang's.

They fell asleep that way, cuddled up together warmly in each others' arms. The sounds of content purring, soft breathing, and gentle heartbeats filled their ears, lulling them into a kind slumber that rewarded them for everything they'd been through until now.

And even if they woke up sore and stiff tomorrow, and found they had more enemies to fight than they'd already defeated, it wouldn't matter.

Because they were together once more.

And they weren't letting go ever again.

* * *

 **A/N: I can absolutely imagine a cuddle puddle train like this and it's honestly the best thing ever. Just all warmth and snuggles and kisses and hugs. Perfect.**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another cuter one for White Rose Wednesday! I can't remember the last time I did this scenario for RWBY, though I did do it for LWA before.**

 **Once again, pretend in this chapter they're sharing a room/bed in some safe house post vol5.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 4.

"Do it again!"

"Ruby-"

"Weiss, shh shh I wanna hear!"

"Ruby I swear- - _hic!_ -"

"There it is! You hiccuped again! Weiss, it's so cuuuuute!"

"Good grief..."

Weiss still wasn't entirely sure how it had happened. She'd just woken up that morning and had been rolling over in bed beside Ruby to stretch herself out a bit when a yawn had popped up.

And then something had just happened in the way she'd inhaled, and the next thing she'd known she was hiccuping.

She'd done her best to stifle them behind her palm as she mustered up the strength to potentially get out of bed for a glass of water. But it hadn't been long before Ruby had woken.

And now she refused to let Weiss go.

"Ruby- - _hic!_ \- please just let me get a glass of-"

"Noooo I'm not done yet! I've never heard you get the hiccups before, Weiss! This could be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!"

She was presently spooning Weiss from behind with both arms locked defiantly around her stomach and shoulders, preventing the heiress from leaving the bed. Though she did take extra care not to push down on her injured side too much.

Weiss heaved a sigh and was interrupted by another hiccup. Ruby felt it jolt through her body and giggled a little. Weiss glared back over her shoulder.

"I'm _so_ glad this is ah- - _hic!_ \- amusing to you..."

"It is. It really is. Please don't get rid of them yet! Just a few more minutes!"

Weiss rolled her eyes, though she had to admit she wasn't ready to be getting out of bed just yet.

"Fine," she sighed. "Just a few more minutes."

"Yaaaay!"

With her victory, Ruby snuggled up against Weiss' back, feeling as yet another hiccup ran through her partner. Her hands settled comfortably around Weiss' stomach and across her collar while Weiss accepted her fate.

The heiress closed her eyes for a moment, willing herself to fall back asleep so the hiccups could cure themselves somehow.

But it wasn't that easy. They kept slipping out, even when she pursed her lips in defiance.

Ruby kept chuckling behind her.

Eventually, she coaxed Weiss to turn around and face her. Ruby instantly snuggled in to her chest, resting her ear against Weiss' heart. She listened as it thumped regularly like she'd always known it to, until a hiccup came along and made it skip a beat.

Ruby couldn't keep the smile off her face. It was too cute.

She heard Weiss huff immediately afterward, and felt a push on her shoulders.

"Ruby-"

"No, no! I wanna listen."

"I swear..."

The brunette indulged herself, enjoying the steady rhythm of Weiss' heartbeat until a surprise hiccup made it jump again. Every time it happened she just squeezed Weiss tighter.

Ruby could tell she was breathing manually, trying to regain control and suffocate the hiccups from inside her body. But they still kept coming every dozen seconds or so, constantly making her jolt in Ruby's arms as petite little gasps flew from her lips.

For each one of Weiss' hiccups, Ruby giggled and nuzzled into the front of her shoulder.

Weiss let her have her fun for a few minutes as promised before she'd had enough. She found Ruby's hands around her waist and pried them apart.

"All right that's - _hic!_ \- enough now. I'm getting some water."

"Aww, but that's no fun!" Ruby whined, pulling Weiss back down. "Drinking water is like, the most _boring_ way to get rid of hiccups!"

"Whether or not it's - _hic!_ \- boring makes no difference to me."

"But there's a much better way!" Ruby bargained. "One where you don't even have to get out of bed~"

The offer had Weiss relenting, slowly drawing her legs back from over the edge of the mattress. She turned around to lie on her side and face her leader once again.

"I'm listening."

Ruby grinned and slowly sat up, shaking herself off from the laxness of sleep and making her bedhead twice as messy.

"All you have to do is just lie there, and I'll do the rest. Easy, right?"

"Ruby, I fail to see how - _hic!_ \- this will-"

"Tickle attack!"

Ruby cut her off with a battle cry as she dove forward, trapping her unsuspecting partner beneath her expert hands. Weiss shrieked the instant she felt the first contact and started thrashing in an effort to get her away.

"R-Ruby-! Wh-What - _hic!_ \- are you-?!"

"It's okay! I'm pretty sure this can work! If you just keep laughing nonstop then you won't have _time_ to hiccup!"

"Ruby-!"

But another squeal rose up and drowned out whatever scolding Weiss was trying to give.

Ruby didn't let up as she ran her hands and wiggled her fingers all up and down Weiss' sides, poking her stomach and gliding her nails over her torso anywhere she could.

Weiss did her best to swat at her initially, but it wasn't long before the combination of the hiccups, the laughter, and the early-morning drowsiness took their toll on her. Before long she was entirely helpless beneath Ruby, only able to roll meekly from side to side as the giggles and the hiccups kept popping up. Only broken sounds of Ruby's name could be heard in between them.

"R-Ruby... R- - _hic!_ \- Ruby..."

Ruby only stopped when Weiss was too breathless to even speak, her face flushed pink and her eyes squeezed shut with little tears clinging on. Ruby withdrew, and instead shifted her hands so she could rub Weiss' chest softly.

"Okay, I give! Now let's see if it worked."

Sitting back, she looked her partner over. It was a sight to behold, that was for sure - Weiss Schnee with her clothes ruffled and her hair a fluffy mess, cheeks pink and lips smiling. Her eyes were still closed as she gasped for air, and she managed to get in a few good breaths without interruption. Ruby was just about to declare that her tickling methods had worked until-

"- _hic!_ -" Weiss jolted again, heaving a sigh as her eyes fluttered open tiredly. "It seems your - _hic!_ \- ...methods didn't work... I'm - _hic!_ \- going to get some water-"

"Wait, wait." Again, Ruby pushed her back down gently. "I've got one more trick!"

"Ruby, please-"

But before she could finish, Ruby swooped down to steal a kiss from her lips. She felt Weiss' breath hitch, felt the last hiccup cutting off as it bounced out of Weiss' mouth and into her own. Ruby chuckled at the feeling and pushed lightly against her partner's lips for a few seconds before easing back.

"Well?"

Weiss was still panting softly, eyes mixed with confusion and delight and impatience all at the same time. But she felt a bubbling in her stomach that dispersed and dissipated before it could get up through her chest. As she inhaled and exhaled again and again without being interrupted, her eyes flashed curiously up to Ruby's.

"Perhaps it worked..."

"Really?! Yay!"

"But regardless, I do still need a glass of water."

"Aww, c'mon Weiss! Stay in beeeed!" Ruby slumped down on top of her and nuzzled into her collar with a whine. The heiress had no choice but to wrap her arms around her in a loose embrace.

"Fine. But only a few more minutes. And only because you've made me sore all over."

"Oh, sorry..."

She chuckled sheepishly, but when Weiss laid back down beside her, Ruby wrapped her in a very tender embrace. She took extra care in touching her injured side, running her palm up and down to massage over Weiss' ribs. Ruby nestled into her chest and closed her eyes, feeling for herself as Weiss' heartbeat steadied and slowed.

Weiss closed her eyes, resting her chin on top of Ruby's head, breathing in her rosy scent as the aches faded away.

A few more minutes. That's what they'd said.

But after exhausting themselves from the hiccups and the tickle fight they both ended up falling back asleep for at least another hour.

* * *

 **A/N: The ideal morning, in my book. Tickle fights and cuddles with the significant other, then going back to bed.**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sort of like the Monochrome drabble, this one is a bit more tense or more likely to actually happen in canon, I'd say.**

 **For Bumblebee Thursday.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 5.

Yang had gone out to get some fresh air, and it was killing Blake that she hadn't tried to go with her.

Even though they'd finally found each other again and had said everything they'd needed to say, the guilt that ate away at her was still there, gnawing at her from the inside out.

It eventually got to the point where she couldn't just say in the house any longer. With her stomach in knots, Blake ventured out into the quiet afternoon in search of her partner.

The property of the safe house they were staying at now was surrounded by a small forest, but she didn't even have to go that far. She found Yang sitting on a small grassy incline just shy of the treeline with her back to the house.

Blake's heart was in her throat. She still felt like a criminal around her. Part of her knew it would be better to just turn around and go back inside to leave Yang to her own devices.

But for once the coward in her was outmatched by something else.

She wouldn't exactly call it courage. Defiance, perhaps. Whatever it was, _something_ was telling her to go to Yang now. Her partner's lonely back seemed to invite company.

So Blake drew in a deep breath and started forward, her boots making soft footsteps in the swaying grass.

Yang clearly heard her and clearly knew it was Blake approaching, but she didn't turn around or ask for her to leave. She just kept looking out into the trees.

The greatest relief of all for Blake was not being refused.

After she'd abandoned her, caused her so much pain and grief, she _deserved_ to be turned away.

But Yang didn't do that to her.

Blake reached her partner's side and stood there, her gaze fixated on the trees as well. The anxiety was killing her and she felt she was going to be sick until Yang greeted her quietly.

"Hey."

It was just enough to remind Blake how to breathe again. She found her voice, ears flicking.

"Hey..."

Yang patted the grass with her prosthetic, an invitation Blake was relieved to see. She sat down, though it was risky business. She wasn't sure how close or how far she should distance herself, so she settled for a foot, give or take.

She drew her legs up, wrapping her arms around her knees and leaning forward into them. She could feel herself trembling slightly and her ears kept swiveling. She'd always been one to enjoy the silence, but this was the one time when she couldn't stand it. It was almost unbearable, and before long she caved and had to break it.

"Yang-"

"So what do you think of it?" The blonde lifted her right arm experimentally, casually, turning it over and allowing Blake to inspect the mechanics. "I think it's pretty neat. Almost as good as the original."

Her tone was light and easy in spite of what she was talking about. The pounding in Blake's chest lessened just a little as she realized what her partner was doing. Blake wasn't about to deny the unspoken offer. She shifted closer, just an inch, and focused her attention on the prosthetic.

"I think it's very fitting for you."

She wasn't sure if that was too much or too little. She was scared of saying something wrong in a way that might bring up worse memories of how the prosthetic had come into existence, so she just stopped herself after one sentence.

She was nervous to look up, especially if it meant she might meet Yang's eyes, so she just kept her gaze on the metal. There were a few dents and scratches from the most-recent battle, but it wasn't anything that couldn't be polished up and mended.

Her eyes traveled down from Yang's elbow, and she pushed away the images of the time when all she'd seen there was blood. They continued down until they came to a halt at her hand-

"No," Yang said. "I meant like... well, what do you think of it?" She turned her hand palm-up in the grass, and Blake wasn't sure what any of it meant.

"Huh...?"

Yang shrugged a bit.

"Gotta spell it out for you, huh?" She moved her hand closer to Blake, covering the distance between them. The invitation was clear as day now. "What do you think of it, Blake? How does it feel to you?"

Blake felt her heart skip and stop at the same time as Yang reached out for her. She froze in a bit of panic and a bit of confusion, praying she wasn't reading this wrong.

Slowly, Blake extended her left hand and slid it through the grass, until her fingers came to rest hesitantly on Yang's palm. When she wasn't rejected she moved her hand entirely onto Yang's, threading their fingers together carefully. The metal wasn't cold at all. In fact it was rather warm.

"It... It feels nice. I think it's perfect."

Yang smiled, giving a small tug on her hand to draw her closer.

"That's a relief."

And just like that, the knots in Blake's stomach unfurled and eased away.

Yang pulled her in a little, allowing the Faunus girl to rest her head on her shoulder.

Blake bit her lip. There was so much more she still wanted to say. But right now the silence seemed to be fine.

Her fingers kept tightening or loosening their hold on Yang's hand, and she felt Yang doing the same, trying to adjust and find the perfect grip.

They stayed like that for a while in comfortable silence, until Yang gradually coaxed them to move into a more relaxed position. She let go of Blake's hand only to curl her arm around her shoulders, though she was cautious with it.

"It's not too hard, is it? Does it hurt?"

Blake shook her head immediately.

"No. It feels fine."

Yang let out another sigh of relief. Slowly she leaned herself back in the grass and Blake went with her. Yang's arm provided a sturdy cushion for the back of her neck, but with her hair softening a bit of the hardness it wasn't uncomfortable at all.

Yang pulled her partner a bit closer as she trained her eyes up at the sky. Blake turned her head in her direction and watched her.

It was only then she realized the one thing she didn't like about Yang's prosthetic. When she turned her face, her Faunus ear didn't brush against a pulse. It was just silence. That was going to take some getting used to.

And it was the same for Yang. When they'd done this in the past, she'd been able to feel Blake's heartbeat by holding her like this. But now her arm couldn't detect any rhythm.

It was making them both a little uneasy, and they both caved at the same time.

That was when their eyes came together for the first time all morning, and it made them realize how many months they'd gone without seeing this.

Without a word, Yang pulled her closer and Blake complied. She pushed herself up just a little and laid herself down partially on top of Yang. The blonde draped both arms across her back and shoulders, holding her firmly in place while the Faunus girl buried her face in Yang's scarf.

It had been so long.

So long since they'd lain like this together without anything else to disrupt them.

So long since they'd been able to feel each other's hearts.

Yang kissed in between Blake's ears, nuzzling them each softly.

Blake managed to lift her head a bit, and two tears dripped down her cheeks. But she was smiling, and Yang was too.

Yang cupped the side of her face with her flesh hand, and Blake let out a rusty little purr as she leaned into it.

Blake leaned forward and Yang pulled her down gently.

It was the first kiss they'd shared in over half a year, one they'd both feared would never happen after everything else that had transpired.

But here it was.

And it was perfect.

* * *

 **A/N: I've had the idea/concept for this in mind for a while, mainly the idea of Blake being uncomfortable with Yang's prosthetic only because of the fact that she can't detect her pulse. And the same for Yang being unable to feel Blake's.**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This one is a little bit longer than the others because I got a bit too into it ahah oh well~**

 **For Freezerburn Friday!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 6.

Weiss was lost in one of the few books available at the safe house when Yang exited the bathroom from her shower. Due to her semblance, she'd never been one to use a towel for her hair for longer than a few seconds before she dried herself off with a burst of heat.

She yawned like a lion, stretching her arms up above her head as she entered the bedroom, vacant other than Weiss and herself.

Weiss peered up from her book for a second to inquire.

"How was it?"

"Like heaven," Yang sighed. "First shower in a few days, grossly enough."

"Likewise."

Weiss had showered before her and by now her hair was mostly dry. They were both relieved to be dressed in more comfortable casual clothes as well.

Yang sauntered over to the bed Weiss was occupying and sat down on the edge, leaning in to steal a quick kiss. She then reached over to the bedside table to pull out a brush.

Weiss was still smiling from the kiss and intended to finish the current chapter before giving her girlfriend her full attention. But Yang made a request of her out of the blue.

"Hey Weiss, think you could brush my hair for me?"

It didn't even register at first. Weiss kept reading for a solid few seconds before she comprehended exactly what Yang had just asked. The book slipped from her lap and closed itself as Weiss' eyes shot up, her jaw dropping.

"...I... I beg your pardon...?"

Yang shrugged and waved the brush at her.

"I asked if you could brush for me."

Weiss shook her head, trying to prove to herself this wasn't a dream.

"I... Yang, are you feeling all right?"

"Like a million lien. Why?"

"It's just..." Weiss looked her over incredulously. "I... don't think I've ever heard you say anything like that. To anyone. Ever."

"What? You're exaggerating."

"No, I'm not. Everyone knows your hair is your most coveted asset. No one is allowed to touch it except you. You've _never_ asked any of us to brush it before. Not even Ruby."

"That can't be right." Yang tried to think back to dig up a scenario that could prove otherwise. But the more she dug the more she realized Weiss was right. "Huh... Guess I never did offer before. But it's fine. You can brush it." She placed the brush on Weiss' thigh expectantly and turned around to give her back.

Weiss didn't touch the brush, eyes wide as she looked up at her teammate's back.

"Yang, are you _sure?_ "

"Yes, Weiss. I'm sure."

"Remember you said that," Weiss muttered.

She picked up the brush with a somewhat crushing grip and sidled closer to her girlfriend's back. It hit her that she very well might be the first person in years to brush Yang's hair for her. There wasn't a single strand of blonde locks in the brush now, and she'd be damned if there was even one in it by the time she finished.

Weiss inhaled slowly, steeling herself for the task at hand. This seemed to be a lot of trust Yang was presenting so suddenly. Everyone knew she loved her hair second only to her sister and her teammates.

Touching her hair casually in an embrace or while they were tangled together sleeping was one thing. But being specifically asked to _brush_ it was entirely another.

It was an understatement that Weiss had experienced a lot of pressure in her life. But right now she was feeling at least half of it all over again.

She eventually managed to reach out with her right hand to gather Yang's hair, fiddling with the brush in her left. She hovered it over the tips of the golden locks before barely making contact and guiding it through two inches to the end.

Weiss immediately checked the brush to ensure no strands had been pulled out, sighing in relief. And then she looked back at all the rest of Yang's mane she had yet to touch...

"You all right back there, princess?" Yang chuckled. "Weiss, it's okay. Just brush it normally."

"That's easy for you to say. Do you have any idea how terrible I'd feel if I ended up tugging any out?"

"Weiss, I'm telling you it's fine. You take things way too seriously."

"Debatable."

But now with Yang's reassurance, Weiss started to brush a little more normally. She went up several inches to the small of Yang's back, holding the hair above the brush in place with her palm as she carefully tugged it through. Every time she met even the smallest resistance in a knot, Weiss eased the brush through with painstaking care to unravel it.

She continued up at a gradual pace, brushing through the majority of Yang's hair in the middle of her back, and then off to the sides as well. As she worked her way up she became a bit more confident, and as more and more of Yang's hair was smoothed out it allowed Weiss to brush more naturally.

Yang honestly couldn't remember the last time she'd asked or let anyone brush her hair for her. She'd forgotten how nice it felt; the bristles tickling all up and down her back, Weiss' hands touching softly along her sides and shoulders...

Yang closed her eyes to relish the feeling and didn't realize she started leaning her weight back. Weiss felt the shift and gently pushed her forward again until Yang's posture was righted, then continued working.

She went all the way up, easing her way through the knots as she followed the path of the golden waves from the back of Yang's neck to the rim of her shorts.

Weiss worked diligently, until a few final trial brushes proved there wasn't a single knot left behind. With that she put the brush – which didn't have a strand in it – aside and announced her success.

"I'm finished. How... How was it...?"

Yang let out a hefty sigh and slouched back against her unsuspecting girlfriend.

"Weiss, it was great. You're so good at that."

Weiss hastily caught her around her sides to hold her up.

"Believe me, it's a relief to hear that from you."

Yang hummed, eyes closed as she turned herself slightly, slumping against the heiress as she looped an arm around her waist and rested her head against Weiss' chest. She snuggled there for a moment, relishing her moment of utter bliss.

Weiss dipped down to kiss her temple, fingers still idly playing through her tresses. After a moment Yang sat herself up and picked up the brush again.

"Lemme do yours."

"I already-"

"Weeeeiss."

"All right!"

Yang first pulled her legs up onto the bed and leaned herself back against the pillows. She slide her legs apart and invited Weiss to sit between her knees.

The heiress sat with her back stiff and pulled her knees to her chest as Yang got ready. But just before Yang made contact with the brush, Weiss made a small request.

"Please... be gentle."

It almost sounded scared.

Yang stopped what she'd been about to do and instead laid her hand on Weiss' shoulder. She coaxed her back a little, moving in to kiss the scar over her cheek.

"I will. Promise."

With that, she began brushing Weiss' hair from the bottom, with even more care than Weiss had demonstrated in brushing hers.

Yang wasn't the only one who never asked or let anyone else touch her hair.

She could only imagine the memories behind Weiss' hesitance. It was all too easy to envision she'd used to have maids back at the Schnee mansion who would prep her for events and forcibly brush her hair for her for the sake of time.

She imagined a young Weiss seated in a chair with one maid pushing on her shoulders to keep her from flinching while another yanked a brush through her hair, imagined Weiss biting back yelps of pain...

Yang caught herself before her anger could flare up. She pushed the thoughts away and channeled her rage into tenderness now as she focused on Weiss.

It was clear the heiress had already brushed her hair after her own shower, as it was almost entirely smooth. But Yang did hit a few little snags here and there.

When she did, she could feel Weiss tense up, expecting the brush to be jerked through.

But Yang never did that. She coaxed the brush through every hitch, gathering the rest of Weiss' hair with her free hand as she continued, letting the locks of silver slip through her fingers with ease. She then ran her hand gently up and down Weiss' side, willing her to relax.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No." The response was almost instant, and though Yang couldn't see her face she could hear the relief in her voice. "No, you're not hurting me."

The brawler smiled softly and leaned forward to kiss the back of Weiss' head. She stroked the brush through Weiss' hair a few more times before putting it back on the bedside table.

With that, Yang gingerly wrapped both arms around her stomach, being mindful of Weiss' newest injury and not letting the metal of her prosthetic push too hard against her right side. She eased Weiss to lean back against her chest, combing her fingers through her hair one last time to bring it to the front of Weiss' shoulder so she wouldn't put her weight on it.

Yang brought her close and cuddled up to her back, hands straying to Weiss' stomach and collar before settling. Weiss relaxed against her, resting the back of her head on Yang's shoulder as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Yang..."

"Same to you, Weiss."

Yang brushed her cheek over Weiss' and left a kiss on her lips.

She waited until Weiss' breathing had evened down and her heartbeat had slowed before Yang closed her eyes and let sleep come.

* * *

 **A/N: I've always kinda headcanoned that Weiss had those kind of rough uncaring childhood maids before Klein came to her. And I feel she's very hesitant about people touching her hair to this day.**

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last drabble for this collection.**

 **For Strawberry Sunrise Saturday!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 7.

Ruby and Yang had found themselves with a bit of time to themselves. Everyone else was either showering or napping or preparing supper, but the two of them found themselves with no specific tasks to handle for the time being.

It had been a very long time since that had happened, and they weren't quite sure what to do with themselves. It was Ruby who eventually made the suggestion.

"How about we play some games? For old times' sake!"

Naturally Yang had agreed.

And it was very nostalgic to be able to revisit games from their childhood, games they'd played before they had too many responsibilities or expectations placed on their shoulders.

But non-active games like "I Spy" and "Concentrate" didn't really satisfy them like they used to. Before very long, both sisters found themselves itching for a bit of action.

It was Yang who sat on the floor and put her right arm on the little coffee table with a smirk of invitation. Ruby knew that offer right away, and she plopped down on her side of the table.

"You're on!" But she'd seen Yang's previous arm-wrestling match with Nora, and now she gave her big sister a suspicious look. "But you can't use your right arm. That's like... totally cheating."

"What's the matter, sis? You scared of losing?"

"Nu-uuuh! I just think it'd be more fair if you used your left."

"Why, so you can use _your_ right hand?"

"I'm a lefty! So we'd both be using our opposite hands!"

"You're ambidextrous, Ruby."

"W-Well maybe, but I'm mostly lefty! Like 51% lefty and only 49% righty!"

"So I'm up against your 49% arm. That seems real fair."

"Now _you're_ the one who's sounding scared, Yang~"

"I'll wipe that grin off your face, lil sis."

Both of them switched arms, non-dominant hands now coming together on top of the coffee table. They interlocked their fingers, then braced themselves for the fight.

"Ready? One-"

"Two-"

"Three!"

With the unanimous cry they both started pushing against each other with all their might. Ruby knew that gravity was Yang's greatest weakness. If she could just get her arm leaning in her favor it'd be easy to take her down the rest of the way after the initial shove.

For Yang it was the opposite. She knew pushing Ruby down the first half of the way was the easy part, but her little sister was great at pushing back up right when Yang thought she had her pinned.

"Not bad, Rubes," Yang smirked.

"Same to you, Yang."

"But you still haven't gotten any better at this."

"Well you... haven't gotten any worse!"

"That... wasn't really an insult, Ruby."

"It wasn't?!"

They grunted and huffed and pushed back and forth, digging their elbows into the wood until it started to splinter slightly.

They kept teetering back and forth with their match until the table started to tremble. Thinking it would be a bad idea to damage the furniture of their uncle's safe house, both girls made eye contact and came to a mutual surrender.

"One-"

"Two-"

"Three!"

Again they both counted off together, only this time they let each other go, ending things in a draw. They shook out their hands and cracked their fingers, panting a little.

"That was good practice," Yang said. "I was gettin' a little rusty."

"Same here! Weiss still refuses to arm-wrestle me so you're all I've got!"

They both chuckled a little, moving around to the same side of the table. Ruby sighed and leaned back against the couch.

"Maybe I'm rusty in arm-wrestling. But there's one thing I'll always be the champion at."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"Surprise tickle attaaaacks!"

"Oh crap-!"

Ruby jumped on her big sister and started tickling her immediately. Yang shrieked and tried to pry her off, but Ruby was too fast and she managed to get right back on top of her.

"Accept your fate, Yang!"

"You ambushed me!" she cried. "That's no fair!"

"All's fair in war and tickles!"

"That's not the saying!"

Yang laughed as she tried to deflect Ruby's hands, eventually managing to grab one of them. The second she immobilized Ruby she went in for an attack of her own. The second she got to counter and tickle Ruby's side, her little sister let out a yelp before her voice cracked with giggles.

"Y-Yaaang-!"

"Maybe you're the champ at surprise attacks... but I'm still the champ at finishing the fight!"

Yang turned the tables on Ruby and got the upper hand, now tickling more than she was being tickled.

They both ended up on the floor in a giggling rolling tangle of hair and cape, thrashing about like fish out of water as they twisted and turned and squealed.

Eventually it was clear Yang had the advantage now. She pinned Ruby to the floor with one hand and tickled her with the other.

"Surrender, Ruby! It's the only way!"

"N-Neveeerr!"

"Then you leave me no choice!" Yang leaned forward and buried her face into Ruby's dress, blowing raspberries into her stomach. Ruby shrieked loud enough to fill the whole house and probably concern all of their friends in other rooms. She grabbed at Yang's hair but was too weak to stop her.

"A-All right, all right! I sur-"

"Eh, never mind."

Before Ruby could admit defeat Yang sat up and let her go. Ruby gulped in a few breaths before pushing herself up, glaring at the playful taunt in Yang's eyes. Ruby stuck out her tongue before getting to her feet.

"I'm thirsty now."

"Same here."

Yang lifted up her arm and Ruby grabbed her hand to pull her up.

Together they headed to the little kitchen area with a mini-fridge. Their uncle had managed to go shopping earlier, and there was a surprising variety of drinks to choose from. Yang grabbed a carton of milk while Ruby picked out a bottle of lemonade. They each pulled out a glass from the cupboards and poured the drinks out, then handed them over to each other.

"Cheers!"

Yang clinked her glass against Ruby's and they downed their drinks together, sighing in satisfaction at the same time.

"Goosh, I haven't had milk in too long."

"Not as good as a Strawberry Sunrise, but it's still pretty darn good."

They put everything back in the fridge, and by that time they heard Weiss' call from the other room to join them for dinner.

But Ruby and Yang didn't go before pulling each other into a big hug.

"Glad to have you back, sis."

"It's good to be back, Yang."

Ruby nuzzled into her sister's shoulder while Yang placed a kiss on her head.

Then they released each other and hurried off down the hallway to join their friends for dinner.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for joining me for another round of RWBY Week! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
